Stand by You
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They weren't sure what they were doing here or how exactly they got here. But they do know who was talking on the other side of that door, and what does father mean when he says Gabriel has suffered? First things first though, they have to get him open enough to talk, fortunately for them, they know how to fix this issue. EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD LMAO!
1. Chapter 1

They were unsure as to where they were or what they were meant to be doing there, but He had brought them here that much they knew. There was an illuminated door at the end of the hall, someone or something was talking behind the door. Wondering closer the two figures leaned as close to the crack as they could, trying to listen to whatever was being spoken.

Hushed voices filled their hearing.

 _"Dad I don't think its a good idea"_

 _"My Son, it may be the only way"_

 _"One already killed me Dad, whats to stop him from doing it again!"_

 _"I will not allow it, I know you have suffered, what you have suffered, them knowing may be the only way for their eyes to truly open"_

 _"I understand that, but why do I have to be little"_

 _"Call it icing on the cake, you know they could not deny you back then, not that I can blame them what with your fluffy golden wings of down and the roundest hugest eyes."_

 _"Daaadddd!"_

There was a bright light that illuminated the entire hall, the two had to shield their eyes. There was a loud screech that would have made them bleed out their ears had they not been who they were, and just as it had appeared the light was gone. A soft glow outlined the door now and cautiously a hand was reached forward to push the door open.

The source of the glow was a large blazing fireplace on the other side of the room, taking up an entire wall. An old looking velvet couch was on the adjoining wall, a small brunette child lay curled up sleeping peacefully on top of a large satin pillow. Whomever the other person in the room was they were gone now.

Michael wandered closer to the slumbering child, kneeling down beside him softly, placing a gentle hand on the childs forehead aided him in discovering who this little brother was. He reeled back at the same time the child's whiskey colored eyes shot open. Lucifer reluctantly caught his older brother before he could hit the floor. The small child sat up slowly, crawling away from them in shock.

"Michael who is this?"

"You don't recognize him, you did raise him too"

Lucifer turned his shocked gaze back to the small child silently staring at them from the couch.

"Why is he so...Small?"

"Dads idea of a sick joke"

The looked at him as he spoke in his tiny voice. Gabriel sighed as he leaned back comfortably in the soft pillows behind him. He rolled his eyes at his big brothers shocked silence.

"Wow, speechless, thats a first?"

"What did he mean when he said you had suffered?"

The small boy stiffened at realizing that they had heard their entire conversation. Michael picked himself up off the floor and planted his hands on his hips.

"Gabriel, you were asked a question"

"I know _mother,_ but I don't wanna answer your stupid questions, did you ever think of that?"

They were shocked silent once more at his outburst as it was unlike him to be so confrontational.

"Gabriel"

"No! You can't just go off and tear everything apart and when you decide you want to be family again come back and start acting like it! Like your the big brothers everyone has to listen to! That's not how it works!"

They looked at him for a long moment, before deflating harshly. Michael sat down to the left and Lucifer to the right. Gabriel looked between them silently as they both took their heads in their hands. They had really messed up this time and it was wrong that they were being told so by their baby brother of all people.

Gabriel sighed as he sat back again, great, his big brothers were here and not fighting and this was something he had wished for for as long as he could remember and he just snarked at them.

"...I'm sorry..."

"No, no...We needed to hear that"

Michael was surprised even further when a ting body crawled itself into his lap, forcing him to release his hold on his head and wrap his arms instinctively around the small body of his little baby brother. Gabriel looked up at him with wide eyes, flinching slightly when his biggest brother pulled him in tightly, closer to his chest, and bent his head down to bury his face in his hair.

"I missed you baby brother, missed you so much"

Small arms wrapped around the elder archangel's neck in response as Gabriel buried his face in his big brothers chest. A gentle hand rubbed at his back softly, reaching down to tug at the edge of the green tshirt he wore.

"Gabby, lets see 'em"

Unseen by his big brothers the small archangels eyes widened a fraction and he huddled closer to his biggest brother. His wings were a mess and it was not in his best interest at the moment to let his big brothers see them. Michael's voice rumbled under his tiny ear all around him and he knew he was a goner when they agreed on something and teamed up against him.

"Gabe"

Gabriel sighed and succumbed to his fate of being mothered by his two big brothers. He snapped his fingers once and almost instantly three small golden wings appeared out of thin air. Lucifer stared at the wings in his lap silently for a long moment. Michael looked over his baby brothers head and when his eyes landed on the filthy wings.

"Gabriel, what in our Fathers Holy name have you done to your wings?"

"This is going to take me forever"

Lucifer sighed hard as he reached for the third pair and began righting the feathers. After approximately five minutes the small archangel purred comfortably into his big brothers chest, melting into his embrace, sighing contentedly at the soft tender touches. It wasn't long until the baby archangel fell asleep in his big brothers' clutches, his breath warm as it blew against Michael's neck softly.

Almost two and a half hours later Lucifer finally finished the last golden wing. He sat back accomplished smiling softly as he met his brothers gaze. Gabriel had moved downwards in his sleep and Michael now cradled his small head in his lap, gently brushing his fingers through the soft brunette locks. After another moment Lucifer looked slyly up at his older brother and raised his hands back up to the golden wings in his lap, hovering above the middle pair.

"I feel like I should"

Michael smiled, it had been so long since they had seen their baby brother, let alone seen him smile. Nodding his head, he gave his permission.

Lucifer smiled back and buried his fingers in the soft golden wings, wiggling them into the sensitive skin underneath the golden feathers. The reaction was instantaneous, Gabriel's eyes shot open and he awoke with a shrill shriek before falling into hysterical laughter. He squirmed hard in his big brothers confining hold and when he was able to twist onto his back, fingers attacked at his tummy from both sides. He arched his back, squealing when fingers moved from his tummy to behind his rib cage. Lucifer grinned at him as he leaned forward, almost looming over his tummy.

"There's that smile we missed so much!"

"Luci, why don't you see if you can make him cry happy tears instead of sad tears"

Lucifer nodded at his older brother, Gabriel squirmed and shrieked when nimble fingers gently pulled at the hem of his tiny tshirt. The baby archangel squealed before he even did anything causing them both to laugh out loud. Michael reached down for his tiny hands, enclosing them in his own, and pulled them slowly up above his head. Gabriel shook his head, giggling harshly.

"Noo! Nooo Mikey!"

Lucifer chuckled lowly as he gently pulled the hem of the tiny t-shirt up. Gabriel squirmed hard under his big brothers as his tiny slightly pudgy tummy was revealed to the world. His big brother poked at his tummy once, single finger wiggling into the sensitive flesh. Gabriel bucked and giggled.

"What's wrong Gabby?"

The baby archangel squealed adorably trying to pull his hands free from his big brother's giant bear hands.

"Luhuhuci! Nohoho!"

"No what?"

Another finger joined on the other side, poking and prodding at his tummy on the left side of his belly button. Gabriel shrieked and tried to twist his legs up in front of him, to push his big brother back. Lucifer met his challenge as he laid out onto of them, keeping them in place by force.

"Tihihihickles!"

"No tickles?"

Gabriel shook his head, giggles pouring from his mouth in waves. Lucifer smiled at the adorable sounds his sweet baby brother was making. He did not need to look up to know that Michael fared no better then him.

"No tickles? Can I give it kisses?"

He bent low, landing multiple sloppy kisses on the tiny belly below him. Gabriel shrieked and twisted around, trying to escape his big brothers reach to no avail. Michael smiled down at him, loving his giggles and shrieks, the small tears of mirth in the corners of his eyes, the tiny crows feet, the sparkle that lit his golden gaze; this was the Gabriel he knew and missed.

"Luhuhucihihi!"

"Gabby!"

Without so much of a warning, Lucifer pressed his lips against his baby brothers belly button, took a deep breath, and blew a large raspberry right into it. Gabriel screamed in laughter, tugging at his hands still entrapped in his biggest brothers grip. He shrieked at each and every raspberry, trying to twist away from his big brother but every time he did Lucifer buried his face in his side nibbling on his lower ribs and he'd shriek, twisting back around onto his back only to have his big brother waiting for him and nuzzle into his tummy once more to blow another big raspberry into the sensitive skin.

"LUCUHIHIHI!"

Lucifer placed on more kiss on his baby brothers tummy before folding his hands and laying his chin down on them, gazing up into his whiskey colored eyes. Michael released his hands as well and he knew that it was finally over (for now anyway) Gabriel wrapped his tiny arms around himself, Lucifer moving slightly to allow him to pull his shirt back down. He made to sit back up, when large muscular arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him backwards into someones lap.

His oldest brother nuzzled into his neck, breath tickling his ear enough to elicit more giggles.

"Is it my turn now?"

"Nohoho"

"No? But we just wanna see you smile some more, besides Luci got his turn and that would just be unfair"

Gabriel giggled adorably, scrunching his neck up as best he could. Michael chuckled into the skin, nuzzling closer. Gabriel's giggles increased each and every time his big brother blew kisses and nibbled at the sensitive skin. Shaking his head as he blew a small raspberry eliciting more shrilly giggles. He shook his head in a fit of giggles pushing against his big brothers chest.

"Mihihikeyyy! Noohoho!"

Michael chuckled as he pulled away from his baby brothers ticklish neck. Gabriel sucked in breath after breath, but the smile on his face was genuine. Michael looked down at him gently nuzzling him close one more time.

"I can't forget the other side, now can I?"

Gabriel giggled cutely, immediately shooting his shoulder up to tr and hide the other side of his sensitive neck. Lucifer chuckled, leaning back into the soft couch as he did, at his baby brothers simple adorableness. Michael smiled softly as he looked down at his baby brother, Gabriel followed him with his twinkling whiskey eyes, using his shoulder to guard his tiny neck as much as he could.

"Gabby your only making this worse for yourself kiddo"

Gabriel only giggled more, his giggles contagious and soon his big brothers were chuckling along with him, shrinking as he curled into himself. Michael smiled in a way that Lucifer hadn't seen in a very long time. Gabriel's sweet giggles increased as a finger scratched at the unprotected side of his neck. His adorable squeaks and giggles made Michael smile even more, if that was even possible at this point.

The tiny deaged messenger shrieked when the single finger moved upwards on his neck towards the back of his ear. Almost by a switch, he shook his head trying to dislodge the finger scratching behind his ear, Michael took that as his chance, leaning back with a laugh and thrusting his baby brother in the air, Gabriel shrieked happily.

"I'm gonna get you, you little mischief maker!"

Gabriel squeaked around his giggles, thrusting his own tiny hands out to push against his big brother's shoulders. Michael merely chuckled at his, using his thumbs to dig into his baby brothers armpits, and when he thrust his arms back down, the elder buried his face in his neck once more. Gabriel squealed loudly, breaking down into hysterical giggles. His brother blew tiny kisses and raspberry's, he scrunched his shoulder up as best he could but even he knew that he was at his big brothers utter mercy.

After what felt like forever, Michael finally let up his playful attack, pulling the small archangel back into his chest, pressing his lips up to his ear in order to whisper in his ear.

"I have missed you baby brother"

Gabriel twisted as best he could, his ear pressing harder onto Michael's mouth. Small arms wrapped around his neck and a warm nose was pressed into the older archangel's neck.

"I miss you too Mikey"

Warm hands rubbed at the baby archangel's back gently, disappearing for a moment until a blanket was draped over his shoulders. Lucifer's soft voice floated from behind his head.

"Come baby brother, your weary, you need more sleep"

"I am _not"_

Michael rubbed at the back of his head, gently scratching at his scalp.

"Hush little one, no more arguing, your big brothers are here now, let us care for you"

Gabriel felt the urge to argue it, to yell some more, but then...He just didn't. He missed this, missed his big brothers holding him, missed them loving each other, loving him. He just missed his big brothers. Warm lips pressed against his forehead lightly, another pressing against his cheek.

"Besides, you have plenty of explaining to do in the morning"

He was warm and comfy and he swore that if his big brothers wings were visible that they would be wrapped around him, an in the moment he didn't seem to care that they had remembered the conversation they had over heard and that they had lots and _lots_ of questions.

But you can bet your bippy that he came to care in the morning.

* * *

 **I can't resist fluff! Might be a one shot, might not! Tell me what you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
